The problem with Soul Psynergy
by OneWhoIgnitesInfiniteHeart
Summary: When a new kind of Psynergy is found, Matthew, Sveta, Himi, Tyrell, Karis, and newcomers James, Sukia and Tsubasa will have to learn to control this new power in order to stop the Dark Adepts.
1. Soul Adepts

The problem with Soul Psynergy.

By: OneWhoIgnitesInfiniteHeart

Main pairing: MatthewXSveta

Side Pairings: OCxOC, HimiXOC, TyrellxKaris

Summary: When a new kind of Psynergy is found, Matthew, Sveta, Himi, Tyrell, Karis, and newcomers James, Sukia and Tsubasa will have to learn to control this new power in order to stop the Dark Adepts.

Chapter 1: Soul Adepts

It was a normal day in Belesink and Queen Sveta was taking a stroll, greeting her subjects. It had been 5 months since the Grave Eclipse and she had been missing something. She couldn't pinpoint it, but she knew she was close to finding what it was. She knew it wasn't her brother; she had made peace with him. Could it be, him?

Suddenly, she bumped into someone and both she and the one she bumped into fell on their butts. The man she bumped into had white hair, hazel eyes, and his outfit consisted of black shirt, brown khakis and black shoes. He also had silver light armor on his clothes. The person got up and walked over to her and asked, "Sorry about that, You okay?" Sveta nodded and said, "Yes, I am fine, thank you." She took his outstretched hand and stood up. "Name's James Nitro. What's yours?" Sveta was confused, "I am Sveta, Queen of Belesink. Pleasure to meet you, James Nitro. What brings you to Belesink?"

"Looking for someone, heard of a girl named Sukia Stax?" Sveta shook her head. James nodded and said, "Hmm, I guess she's not here either." "why are you looking for this woman?" James looked down, "She's my Fiancé and we got separated upon sailing to this continent."

Suddenly, three skull faced guards attacked without warning. James sighed and drew a sword. It wasn't akin to any sword Sveta had seen, it was just a handle that materialized a red blade. Sveta readied her Umbra Gear and both James and Sveta launched into combat.

James rushed the first soldier and cut him down with ease. Sveta cast Bolt and knocked out the second. The third soldier shot his crossbow at James, hitting him in the chest but did not penetrate.

James focused and said, "Soul Surge!" A grayish-white aura enveloped him and he slashed downwards at the soldier, cutting the soldier in half.

James smirked and said, "Conflict Resolved." Sveta looked at the man and she said, "What was that? I've never seen power like that before." James sweatdropped and said, "It's called Soul Psynergy, I see you can use Psynergy as well?" Sveta looked flabbergasted, 'He's and Adept?!' "You can see Psynergy? You are an Adept?" James nodded and suddenly sensed something, 'Tsubasa? Where are you?!'

A blue cloaked male with cloth covering his face except his left blue eye, his nose and mouth. If you looked closely, his skin was a healthy peach. His name was Tsubasa and he was currently in Tolbi talking to James via telepathy.

'James, I am in Tolbi please come and meet me there. I have found Sukia.'

_'You found her? Oh thank Sol and Luna for this, how is she?'_

'She seems to have forgotten who you are, as well as me. It's as if someone has erased her memories, so I'm just going along with it until we figure out who did this.'

_James was devastated, Sukia forgot him as well as Tsubasa? James looked down and Sveta asked, "James? You okay?" James told her the news he just received and asked Tsubasa, 'wait for us there ok?' _

'Us? You found a companion? Are they a native to this continent?'

_James said, 'yeah, and she's the current Queen of Belesink, plus she is a Wind Adept.' James thought about it for a second and asked Sveta, "Wanna meet my friend Tsubasa? He says he's in Tolbi." Sveta nodded and someone walked up and said, "Sveta? That you?"_

James turned to see a Blonde haired warrior with eyes a blue as the ocean, a red-head with similar blue eyes and a green haired female with Purple eyes walk up to the two. "Matthew, Karis, Tyrell? Long time no see." Matthew nodded and said, "Who is he?"

-James introduced himself and explained his current situation.-

"Sure, we'll help you." Matthew said, nodding with a smile. James smiled and said, "Much appreciated. Let's go!"

[Matthew is now an Ally]

[Karis is now an Ally]

[Tyrell is now an Ally]

[Sveta is now an Ally]

Encyclopedia – Matthew

The main character of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn and son of Isaac, a Warrior of Vale. He has saved the world once and is known as an Earth/Fire Adept. He is kind and wise and helps out his friends.

Albeit, he is kind of quiet. And he secretly has a Soft spot for Sveta,

Encyclopedia – Karis

Wind Adept and Matthew's Best friend along with Tyrell. She is the Daughter of Ivan, Another Warrior of Vale and best friend to Isaac. Karis has a high amount of intellect just like her father and her mother, Sheba.

Encyclopedia – Tyrell

Fire adept and best friend of Matthew and Karis. His temper can often get the group into trouble and that is what caused the beginning of their first journey. He is son of Garret, Another Warrior of Vale and Isaac's best friends.

Encyclopedia – Sveta

Wind Adept and Queen of Belesink. She has assisted Matthew and company before and has been ruling for about 5 months.

She has a soft spot for Matthew but rarely shows it.

Encyclopedia – James Nitro

A mysterious man from another continent, unlike the others, James is known as a Soul Adept, an adept who can unleash and wield the power of his soul. He is currently looking for his fiancé Sukia, but hit a snag when he found her with her memories of him and Tsubasa erased but with most of her memories still intact.

He is akin to Matthew and as a side ability of Earth Psynergy.

As James and company reached Tolbi, James noticed Tsubasa with a Brown haired female companion. James and Sukia looked at each other and Sukia turned to Tsubasa and pointed at James, "Who's he, sir?" James' heart lurched as his fiancé had truly forgotten him. James sighed and thought, 'guess I better go along with it.' "hey, Tsubasa, what's up?" James asked his covered friend. Tsubasa smiled and said, "good, I see your power has grown, let us see how good you have gotten!"

James and Tsubasa both drew their swords and in a flash of light Tsubasa kneeled over and gasped for breath, "Wow, your good, James there is no way I can beat you now. Maybe if we join forces we can stop the Dark Adepts." James nodded and both jumped in the air and high fived in the air. Sukia said, "I don't know why but I feel safer with both of you here, I'll go with you guys and maybe I'll remember."

[Tsubasa is now an Ally]

[Sukia is now an Ally]

Suddenly, James felt a surge of energy flow through him and he started to shake. Tsubasa looked at James and asked, "James?" James stopped, "I'm okay."

Somewhere, over in the forests of Koloma two lone figures were standing near a large tree, "Seems the boy has found his power pretty quickly."

**Oooooh, what could be in store for the crew in the future?**

**Anyway, to HarmonyBenderFreak this is my first chapter. Heh, I'm getting a lot of ideas so bear with me.**

**Matthew: Sheesh, this coulda gone better.**

**Shut it, Matt.**

**Sveta: you wrote this crap?**

***sighs* yes, I did. Anyway, please review! And I will update when I get a chance, so bear with me please!**

**This is Semas aka OneWhoIgnitesInfintieHeart.**

**See ya!**


	2. Straight Summoners

The problem with Soul Psynergy.

By: OneWhoIgnitesInfiniteHeart

Main pairing: MatthewXSveta

Side Pairings: OCxOC, HimiXOC, TyrellxKaris

Summary: When a new kind of Psynergy is found, Matthew, Sveta, Himi, Tyrell, Karis, and newcomers James, Sukia and Tsubasa will have to learn to control this new power in order to stop the Dark Adepts.

Chapter 2: Straight Summoning

The group suddenly found themselves in Koloma facing a large forest fire. Tsubasa asked James, "Mind if I do something? I got an idea."

"Sure, give it a go."

Tsubasa nodded and dashed into center of the town and focused his powers. After about three minutes of focusing he raised a hand up into the air and cried, "I call upon the goddess Mercury; whip up a rainstorm and quell this forest fire!"

A phantasm in the form of a blue haired woman appeared and called upon a rainstorm. Suddenly, rain came from the sky and came down in a torrent. The fires were put out fairly quickly and everyone except James were shocked, (Sukia had lost her memory so she doesn't know about Tsubasa's abilities), "I'll bet you are wondering how that happened?"

-Some people have the rare ability to draw power directly from the Gods, and use their powers in battle or in the field. Tsubasa, James and Sukia can unleash this power -

James laughed and said, "I can do it too! But I prefer to use it in battle than on the field. We are called Straight Summoners."

"But remember, young hero, it wastes a lot of power." A voice said from behind. James and Matthew said, "Alex!" The blue haired man laughed, "yes, it is I"

"What do you want?" James asked Alex. Alex sighed, "I'm actually tired of going solo, and I'm annoyed by the Dark Adepts as well, they… took away my son, your friend, Amiti."

(**Yeah, I'm incorporating that fact that Amiti is Alex's son. And that Alex did care about Amiti, After Amiti learned that Alex was his father. I actually found that tidbit pretty funny as I said, "Alex got some? Damn, he knows how to make a twist in the story." So that also got me thinking, "Alex + current story party = badass team, plus I need a water adept in here anyway and Alex fit the bill for now.**)

Alex explained that he had a part in reviving the Alchemy Well and Amiti's conception. He also explained that he lost most of his powers after the Grave Eclipse and that he was on a pilgrimage to seek enlightenment. Everyone honestly didn't believe him but took his word for it and James said, "ah, what the hell, you're in."

[Alex is now an Ally]

Encyclopedia – Alex

Former villain. Water Adept. He was once manipulative and now is supportive and friendly. He is also Amiti's father and has revived the Alchemy Well.

Enclclopedia – Tsubasa

James' best friend and Straight Summoner. He is also a Soul Adept like James but has an affinity to Water than Earth. He also wields a sword similar to James but his blade is Blue.

Suddenly James felt a surge of energy flow through him and he suddenly roared. Everyone took two steps back and looked at James. James started to glow a light gray and his hazel eyes clouded and Tsubasa drew his sword, "I thought he had this under control…" James' arms suddenly turned into gray claws and he and Tsubasa rushed each other and in a flash of light James lay there unconscious. Tsubasa sighed and said, "Good, he's under control."

-James, when he was 13 had a curse laid on hin. He will randomly have a 'Psynergy Surge' and go berserk, although he can do it at will. He rarely uses it.-

Matthew decided to for the group that they should stay in the Inn for the night or until James wakes up.

They decided that Tyrell and Karis share a room, Matthew and Sveta share a room, Tsubasa and Alex share a room and Sukia would look after James in another room until he woke up.

Inside of James and Sukia's room Sukia was watching James for signs of waking, but found none. She touched his forehead and found it warm, 'He's running a fever.' After leaving a soaked rag on his head, she suddenly felt a surge of emotion.

A memory has emerged.

Inside Sukia's mind.

_It was in the middle of a park that we met, and it was there after 5 years he proposed. Of course I said yes, as we loved each other._

_ But during our travels, we were separated and I hit my head on a rock, forgetting who my love was. I had also forgotten who Tsubasa was but now I remember, but why is James' asleep? Is the curse getting out of control?_

Inside James' Mind…

(Alma, yeah you can yell at me now.) James said to a red-haired figure.

The red-haired woman shook her head; _someone is making your curse go berserk and making you go out of control. I also believe they are trying to destroy your free will._

James nodded, (I'll try and keep myself in check, thanks for the info, Alma.)

Inside Matthew and Sveta's room.

"So," Matthew asked Sveta, "how are you coping with the loss of your brother?" Sveta cringed a little bit and Matthew noticed he hit a sore spot, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up that memory."

Sveta shook her head and said, "It's alright. I never did get to thank you for helping me go up to the top of the Apollo Lens." Matthew smiled and said, "Well, I wanted to give you the support you needed, though I feel we actually connected during that moment." Sveta smiled and nodded, "yes, I feel that we did."

With Sukia and James.

James stirred and opened his Hazel eyes. 'well, I'll have to go berserk more often, since that is the only way to control it.'

**Man, this was a tough one to write. But think I got it.**

**Sveta: all right, so maybe it's not crap.**

**Thank you.**

**Matthew: your readers might like this.**

**To HarmonyBenderFreak – yeah, still figuring out he kinks but I think I'll manage. Yeah when I heard Isaac/Jenna I'm like damn, Earth/Fire adept everybody, but when they made him an Earth adept I'm like what? Anywho, James is 18 while Sukia is 17 and Tsubasa is 20, in case you didn't know about the ages for my characters. **

**For everybody – Keep your eyes peeled for more chapters, they will occur randomly or daily, I like to keep my readers on their toes about what happens next.**

**See Ya!**

**~Semas aka OneWhoIgnitesInfintieHeart**


	3. Combo Psynergy

The problem with Soul Psynergy.

By: OneWhoIgnitesInfiniteHeart

Main pairing: MatthewXSveta

Side Pairings: OCxOC, HimiXOC, TyrellxKaris

Summary: When a new kind of Psynergy is found, Matthew, Sveta, Himi, Tyrell, Karis, and newcomers James, Sukia and Tsubasa will have to learn to control this new power in order to stop the Dark Adepts.

Chapter 3: Combo Psynergy

James woke up the next morning and decided to walk in the forest. As he got to the near end he was suddenly warped to a place and he noticed he was standing on a leaf. James looked up and saw two faces on the trees around him he recognized them and said, "Tret and Laurel?!" The feminine tree smiled and said, "Hello young Soul Adept, it is quite the please to see you again. How are your parents?" James smiled, "They're fine." The masculine tree nodded, "That's good to know James Grimus Nitro. But the reason we have brought you before us is a request; that you teach your new companions the power of Combo Psynergy with this Orb." Tret foucused and called up a Gray Orb. The Orb fell into James' hands and Tret smiled, "That is the Doubledge Orb, an orb with the power to give any adept a second Psynergy type but will not work on Matthew for he has somewhat mastered Combo Psynergy." James nodded.

(_James Obtained the Doubledge Orb! With this new item James can allow His new allies the power of other elements._)

"Now to teach you your Second Element!" James suddenly started to glow a gold aura. _Feel the power of the earth and its might! Earth can create and destroy alike to other elements, but can also heal broken bones but not ailments._ He heard a voice inside his head. He suddenly gripped his head and cried out. Laurel grimmanced, "Tret, I don't think he expected that." Tret frowned, "Haroom, he'll get over it."

O.O

After about 20 minutes James returned back to Koloma to find his friends searching for him. He laughed and said, "Guys, I'm right here. Don't go panic mode."

~.~

Once our group reached Champa, they noticed some soldiers heading towards the village. As soon as they reached the Gates the soldiers attacked without warning. James frowned and said, "Giga Gaia!" He glowed a gold aura and outstretched his hand. Suddenly, The ground beneath the soldiers feet spilt apart and shot beams of Venus Psynergy into their bodies killing them within seconds, James had a frown and turned away once her damage was done, "Conflict resolved." Tsubasa said with a sigh. Matthew turned to James and said, "How did you just do that?!" James explained what happened with Tret and Laurel and pulled out the Doubledge Orb.

"this will give a second Psynergy element and give you the power to combine to make more powerful attacks and field moves."

Everyone except James glowed a grey aura and then the Aura faded. "Now each of you can use Soul psynergy. Though I'm surprised Matthew responded to the Orb as well, They told me you couldn't as you could already use Two Kinds of Psynergy. Tsubasa can now use Water Psynergy and Sukia can use Wind Psynergy."

"We are now Dual Adepts, Adepts who call upon two Elements of Psynergy. Matthew has become an Elemental Mage, one who can wield multiple Psynergy Elements."

James frowned with he saw two cloaked figures walk up to them andattacked without warning. James and Tusbasa nodded at each other and in a flash of light the figures were on the ground panting.

"A sneak attack didn't work? These kids are good." The first figure said with a gruff voice.

"yes, Xemjas but these children aren't going to get in our way of destroying the Doubledge Orb!" Xemjas and the female figure stood up and said, "get ready!"

James and Tsubasa drew their blades again this time everyone joined in. James raised a hand and yelled, "Berserk Soul Mode, Engage!" Suddenly, in a flash of light James had turned into a grey furred monster with blue eyes and white fangs. The creature swung at Xemjas knocking him backwards and into a defensive mode. The female figure attacked with a chain and managed to latch around the creature's left arm but was yanked with her chain and into Xemjas.

The creature roared and went in for the final blow. Until both figures vanished in a second. "We'll finish this another day young hero." The feminine voice sounded throughout the area, "but mark our words you will not survive the conflict that is to come!"

James changed back and sighed.

At the inn, Matthew was looking at Sveta's sleeping form she turned over and asked, "What are you looking at Matthew?" Matthew blushed and found there was no lying with her, "you." Sveta blushed, 'does he have the same feelings as I do? One way to find out.' She launched herself at Matthew and kissed him hungrily. Matthew was shocked at her boldness but soon kissed her back with equal force. After about four minutes of making out, which to them seemed like an eternity, Matthew panted out, "Sveta, I love you" Sveta nodded and said, "Matthew, I love you as well, your love seemed to seal itself upon me when we went up to the top of the Apollo Lens together. But what will the others think?" Matthew smiled, "Karis and Tyrell have been together for 3 months, everyone else will accept it, and I know it." As they lay together in the same bed they slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

**And that concludes this chapter.**

**Never saw that moment coming huh? I just thought some fluff might fit the bill at the end of this chapter. **

**Now for some reviews:**

**To HarmonyBenderFreak – I **_**AM**_** on a roll just stay frosty. **

**To Corpernicusthe3rd – No problem, just stay frosty like everyone else and you'll be fine.**

**To everyone – Please read and Review! I will actually answer you via PM if you have an account!**

**Stay frosty!**

**~Semas aka OneWhoIgnitesInfiniteHeart**


	4. Final Form

The problem with Soul Psynergy.

By: OneWhoIgnitesInfiniteHeart

Main pairing: MatthewXSveta

Side Pairings: OCxOC, HimiXOC, TyrellxKaris

Summary: When a new kind of Psynergy is found, Matthew, Sveta, Himi, Tyrell, Karis, and newcomers James, Sukia and Tsubasa will have to learn to control this new power in order to stop the Dark Adepts.

Chapter 4: Final form

Time skip about three days later and the crew had a new member, Eoleo. Eoleo had also been given Soul Psynergy. 

Time suddenly stopped and two figures appeared before the group, this time it wasn't Xemjas and the female figure. "James Grimus Nitro, Tsubasa, and Sukia Exos Stax prepare for your destruction!" James shook his head and said, "I'm gonna stop you before you get a chance!" James raised his hand and yelled, "Berserk Mode X, Engage!" In a flash of light, James had turned into a bigger form of his Berserk mode and it looked more ferocious with the red armor encasing his face, arms, legs and torso. X rushed both and attacked with Rage Smash, knocking them backwards but they didn't seem to have any damage on them whatsoever. X raised an eyebrow and cast Howling Storm, he howled very loudly but the shockwave did no damage. X raised both eyebrows at this and transformed back. James couldn't understand why his attacks didn't work.

James suddenly was socked in the chest by the male figure with brute force. James fell backwards and onto the ground, puking up blood. "You see James? You cannot win against us. You cannot win against the Dark Adepts!" The figure laughed manically. The others stood there in fear as their leader was being pummeled by this Dark Adept. After about 20 minutes of pummeling, the figure withdrew. Leaving the bloody James on the ground.

In side James' mind…

Alma looked into his mind and said, _don't give up! You must never give up! Think about what they did to your parents and your sister! You must fight, you must win!_

Real world…

James suddenly, to everyone surprise, stood up and panted, "I will Never give up!" He suddenly started to glow a white Aura, "Not now, Not Ever!" The Aura grew out of control as James transformed.

"_No longer are you held back by a curse, your power will be their undoing!_" Alma screamed from all around.

"The Voice of Nature?! She resides within the boy?" the female cried out.

James roared as pure Psynergy and flowed through his veins, giving him the power he needed to win. James now had golden armor with silver linings, his eyes now the purest green, his hair was spiked out the back white as the aura that transformed him, he now wielded a golden sword with marks of the arcane writings of Alchemy inscribed in the blade.

"Excaliburn?! The Sacred Sword?!" both figures yelled in unison.

"Ha! Let's do this!" he said as he tested his new sword.

"En Garde!" the male figure rushed back was cut down in one hit by Excalburn Semas. The figure disappeared in a puff of smoke. The female figure attacked as well but was destroyed by Excaliburn Semas' Zone of Ruin attack. She too, vanished in a puff of smoke. Time played again as James Transformed back but still in critical injury, slumping to the ground and passed out with a smile in his face.

In James' mind again….

Alma smiled as James laughed, "_You have broken your curse and can now unlock the true power of Alchemy, although you must use a larger amount of power to do so_." James nodded and said, "Thank you for encouraging me, Alma."

Alma smiled and nodded.

Real world…

After Alex and Matthew had healed the young Adept James had woken up and sighed, "man, was I pissed off." Sukia slapped him and said, "James Nitro, don't you scare me like that again! I was so worried." James' eyes widened as she said that, "Y-You remember me? And Tsuabsa?" Sukia nodded and said, "how could I forget my love?" James had a tear in his eye as did Sukia. She launched herself at James, kissing him passionately.

James kissed her back and after that about three days later, they found Eoleo's ship and sailed it across to Yamatai, hoping to see what has become of the village.

**Hmm, didn't expect to overpower my character that quickly. Gotta work on that. Anywho:**

**To HarmonyBenderFreak – Syrina I'm just getting these ideas one after another. And they seem to work with the story. I'm just getting started, Trust me.**

**To everyone – Stay Frosty, you never know when I'm gonna update!**

**See ya!**

**~Semas aka OneWhoIgnitesInfiniteHeart**

**PS – One more day till Pokémon X and Y!**


	5. James vs Xemjas

The problem with Soul Psynergy.

By: OneWhoIgnitesInfiniteHeart

Main pairing: MatthewXSveta

Side Pairings: OCxOC, HimiXOC, TyrellxKaris

Summary: When a new kind of Psynergy is found, Matthew, Sveta, Himi, Tyrell, Karis, and newcomers James, Sukia and Tsubasa will have to learn to control this new power in order to stop the Dark Adepts.

Chapter 5: The Battle for Himi and Amiti – James vs. Xemjas

James noticed a large crowd forming around the castle and with crew in tow, James surveyed the area, and noticed Xemjas was facing against a rather large man. Xemjas knocked the man down with one punch and yelled, "Who is brave enough to face Xemjas?" James jumped up and landed behind Xemjas. Xemjas smirked, "Ah, my other half, James." "what do you mean? Who are you really?"

Xemjas laughed and said, "The sigil in my name. That is your hint."

James' eyes widened, "Y-You're my Dark Side?! How can that be?!" Xemjas drew a sword from his sheath, "This is my blade, Deathcalibur, fear its might." James drew Excalibur (**yeah, it's only Excaliburn in that form**) and pointed it at Xemjas and said, "I have its counterpart Excalibur, let's see who'll win."

Xemjas laughed, "I have also trapped two of your friends, look over there…" he pointed to the top of the area they were standing on. He saw a cage with a blue haired male that looked like Alex and a brown haired child with a third eye. Both looked at James and he said, "hang on I'll get you down," they both nodded. James smirked and Xemjas cackled, "Prepare to meet your end young hero!" he attacked and James blocked with Excalibur. As both blades continued clashing, James cast Quake to knock Xemjas off his feet, but to no avail. "haha, you cannot use low level Psynergies on me!" as both blades clashed, James heard something in his mind, '_Hold fast young hero, I am the spirit of Excalibur, Caliburn, you can use my power to it's fullest now, unleash it's power!_' James jumped backwards and said, "It's over now." He pointed at Xemjas and then held his blade in an attack position and in a flash of light he was behind Xemjas and said, "There's nothing Excalibur can't cut through." Xemjas cried out, "ARRRGH, But I, I, ARGH!" James posed and said, "Conflict resolved! Whew just made it!"

Caliburn, a spirit in the form of a man with gold hair, blue eyes and a light suit of armor appeared and said, "_You have unlocked Excalibur's power and is now yours to use._" James jumped into the air and raised a heap of earth to level the cage and cut through the cage bars freeing the girl and boy. As all three made to the ground, the crew greeted their friends and father and son were reunited. Himi thanked James for rescuing her, while Alex thanked James for freeing his son. James nodded and said, "All part of the job and besides what are friends for?" Alex smiled a genuine smiled at that and said, "True my friend, too true."

Susa walked out from the crowd and said James was in his debt for saving his daughter, James replied, "no need sir."

That night in Matthew and Sveta's Room at the Inn.

Matthew and Sveta lay there in bed after a wild night and Matthew said, "That was very fun." Sveta giggled and said, "I agree my love, I agree."

Inside James and Sukia's room…

James and Sukia were sleeping soundly after a similar wild night.

**Ha! That went better than expected… yeah, trying to keep this thing T-rated.**

**Anyway, to HarmonyBenderFreak – Syrina, just stay frosty and you'll be fine. Plus you can write one-shots off this story when you get a chance, just give me some notice and some credit.**

**To everyone – Just stay frosty! I'll keep updating until tomorrow when I get Pokémon X and Y then I'll be on 'break' for until I beat both of them. But that should take, oh I dunno, about a week or two.**

**See ya!**

**~Semas aka OneWhoIgnitesInfiniteHeart**


	6. Xenith City

The problem with Soul Psynergy.

By: OneWhoIgnitesInfiniteHeart

Main pairing: MatthewXSveta

Side Pairings: OCxOC, HimiXOC, TyrellxKaris

Summary: When a new kind of Psynergy is found, Matthew, Sveta, Himi, Tyrell, Karis, and newcomers James, Sukia and Tsubasa will have to learn to control this new power in order to stop the Dark Adepts.

Authors note: **Wahoo! Beat a pokemon game in two days! Yep, took me two days to beat Pokémon X now I'm just Bs-ing in Y.**

Chapter 6: Xenith City, Home of the Soul Adepts and the Heart Adepts

After about 5 days at seas after Himi and Amiti joined the crew they all decided it would be nice to see James, Sukia and Tsubasa home Continent.

Once they got far enough to sea James was smiling and everyone looked at him funny, Sveta asked, "what are you so happy about?" James nodded and said, "Well, to tell the truth, I am from a separate continent, but it not connected to Weyard, it used to be before Alchemy was sealed, but not anymore. The only way to get there is what I call a keyhole… (**Yeah, might as well see as I'm a Kingdom Hearts Fan.**) and the only was to call it is with," he called an odd looking weapon, It looked like a sword but in reality it was James' Keyblade, (**Tada! James, Sukia and Tsubasa are Keyblade weilders**)

(James' continent discovered Soul Psynergy as well as Heart Psynergy but only certain people can unleash the Heart Psynergy deep within them, thus also summoning a Keyblade along the way, Keyholes are also a good way of traveling.)

Suddenly a Keyhole appeared and everyone besides James, Sukia and Tsubasa jumped about three steps back.

Sukia and Tsubasa also called Keyblades and along with James pointed at the Keyhole and opened it. The heyhole smashed open and suddenly the boat landed, gently in a harbor of sorts. As the ship docked at the harbor, and crew off the ship a White haired male with rimmed glasses with two blue haired people stood in front of the group and smiled, "Ah, if it isn't James and company, and hello Matthew, I'll bet your wondering why were here?" Everyone nodded and James said, "Welcome to Xenith City, Home of the Soul Adepts and Heart adepts!"

**Short, I know. But I'm trying to get back in the swing of the story.**

**No messages but Stay Frosty everyone!**

**~Semas aka OneWhoIgnitesInfinteHeart**


	7. Chapter 7 and 8

The problem with Soul Psynergy.

By: OneWhoIgnitesInfiniteHeart

Main pairing: MatthewXSveta

Side Pairings: OCxOC, HimiXOC, TyrellxKaris

Summary: When a new kind of Psynergy is found, Matthew, Sveta, Himi, Tyrell, Karis, and newcomers James, Sukia and Tsubasa will have to learn to control this new power in order to stop the Dark Adepts.

**Gah, I lost Pokémon Y at the philly regionals…. *snivel* **

**Matthew: you at least have X.**

**True.**

Chapter 7: James Nitro, Knight of the Wind and King of Xenith City.

James looked around and saw that multiple guards were waiting for them. James noticed that they were regular city guards, not the Shadow Guards used by the Tuaparang. James sighed and said to the head guard who was an anthromorphic lion, "Good to see you, Griek."

Griek smiled and nodded, "Good to see you as well, O' Knight of the Wind. I see you've found Excalibur." James nodded and said, "What's the status of the city?" "The people miss their King. It would please them to see their ruler."

"Indeed, I would be glad to show my people that their King is alright." James turned to everyone and said, "Explanations will have to wait, I have to make sure this goes well." James motioned to the three guards over to his left, "Riku, Cougar and Roxas will show you to the castle. Now if you'll excuse us, Sukia Tsubasa, Griek, and I have some business to attend to. Come on Guys." And the four adepts left the vicinity leaving the rest in shock and awe.

About 10 hours later, people gathered in Lumina Plaza awaiting their King. Sveta and Matthew were sitting on a bench wondering why James neglected to mention his nobility.

"People of Xenith City!" everyone turned to see a man with white hair, blue eyes and pale skin, clothed in a Black cloak speak. "Your King has returned!" The people cheered as James came out in Silver armor with gold linings. "Hail, King James Nitro III, Lord of Xenith City." Once the cheering had subsided James smiled and said, "The time has come to stop the Dark Adepts from ruining our world with Psynergy Vortexes. I have allied with many Adepts and have brought them with me and they are amongst you." The crowd murmured.

"The Tuaparang have gone too far this time, they have targeted the other side and have dropped vortexes there as well, but I have found a solution." James drew Excalibur and called his Keyblade and crossed them. The energies from both blades made them start to merge. As this happened they formed a new blade.

"As you have just witnessed, I have forged Excaliburnius, the true sword of the King. This sword is linked to me… and can cut through anything." He noticed about 30 soldiers surround him and he snarled.

A loud voice was heard, "So, King James… you have forged Excaliburnius, very good." James growled, "hah, so the King of the Tuaparang has arrived."

Chapter 8: A king's duty.

"I, the king of the Tuaparang, Challenge, you James, King of Ignita to a duel!" James nodded and said, "I, King of Ignita, accept your Challenge!"

James and the King immediately clashed swords as the King made his way to the ground. After 20 minutes of clanging James noticed some soldiers run towards the people and fire their crossbows. James' eyes widened and suddenly felt time stop. James, at the speed of light cut through the bolts and stopped them within three feet of hitting Matthew and Sveta. As time played the King jumped form his perch and dropped to the plaza. "Matthew, Sveta, get everyone over here." James said to the couple. They nodded and ran off. Tsubasa, Sukia, Griek, Roxas, Cougar, Riku, Sora, Tidus and Marica joined James in the Plaza and each drew their weapons. The King laughed and held his hand upwards. Suddenly a giant Vortex appeared above the Plaza. The heroes suddenly slumped to the ground, James included. "The Mourning Moon…" James gasped.

"You are now powerless! Prepare to die, King of Ignita!" As James was cut down, James thought, 'I can't die, not here not ever! Power of the Golden Hearts and the Golden Sun. I beseech you, lend me your power, and allow me to finish this.'

As the King laughed manically James' eyes opened… and turned pure gold. James stood up and everyone but the King smiled. The King growled, "Impossible! I cut you down! I guess I'll have to throw my trump card, I'll merge with the Vortex!" And with that he threw himself into the Vortex and vanished. Suddenly, the vortex grew arms and transformed into a giant monster. "The… Dark King…"

Suddenly, everyone, including Matthew and co, started to glow a white aura and vanished. What were left were 19 orbs that all fused into James, hiving him massive power…

James suddenly gained bronze and silver armor and Excaliburnius had transformed into a large blade with gold aura.

Alma spoke into James' mind, '_The greatest sword of all, Ragnarok!_'

"Don't worry Let's do this!"

(BGM and lyrics – With me ~Massive power mix~ by Crush 40)

The Dark King laughed, "You will all perish by my hand!"

James pointed Ragnarok at him, "Hah, let's rock!"

James started to attack in sync with The Dark King's slashes and suddenly in a flash of light, started to slash multiple times, Cutting through the armor of the Dark King. After about 2 minutes of this Cycle, The Dark King was worn down.

James flew behind him and said, "It's over now…"

Caliburn said, 'There is nothing Ragnarok can't through!"

"Wh-what!? Impossible, this can't be!" he yelled as the vortex swallowed him whole.

Special Chapter – The next journey…

About 19 years later after the Tuaparang fell, Ignita rose into a Golden Age… and Matthew and co., decided to stay in Ignita and keep it safe.

Matthew and Sveta got married about 3 months after the Ragnarok Battle and now have a child known as Zero. James and Sukia wed about 1 month when they thought it safe and have a child known as Semas. Tsubasa and Himi revealed their blooming relationship about 7 months after the battle when the group noticed Himi was pregnant with Tsubasa's child and now the child is known as Mika.

Karis and Tyrell now have a child known as Maria and now it is time for the next generation of Adepts to stop another evil.

Semas awoke and looked at the time on his clock, 10:30. "Shit, I'm late for Class!" Semas, Zero, Mika and Maria were students of Issac and Mia, who decided to pursue a relationship three months after the Grave eclipse (**yeah, I did that!**) and tutor their grandson and his friends in the way of Psynergy.

Little did he know that he was about to jump into an adventure.

**Book 1: The problem with Soul Psynergy Complete!**

** Stay tuned for Book 2 and the Next generation of Adepts.**


End file.
